Talk:Body Controlling Technique
Dōjutsu Shouldn't we add that it's a Dōjutsu? The ninja performs the technique with his left eye! Norleon (talk) 17:58, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :Well you know... this could be a genjutsu of sorts (ocular) but I'd assume it should be mentioned in the dojutsu page and labelled as such.--Cerez365™ 18:02, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Genjutsu This technique was said by Neji as a simple genjutsu. And since it is doujutsu Kekkei Genkai, it is impossible such a classification. http://animebkp.blogspot.com.br/2011/11/naruto-shippuden-237.html --FemaleUchiha (talk) 23:55, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, no. If someone this technique be specifically called a kekkei genkai, it would have been much clearer. Each time you show up, you add false information on top of false information. Dōjutsu is any technique that is used with the eyes, be it genjutsu or ninjutsu. Understand the series before making a fool out of yourself. Omnibender - Talk - 00:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Dōjutsu? How can this be labelled as dojutsu , dojutsu are a genetic ninja abilities that utilise the eyes; meaning kekkei genkai, so we can't possibly labelle it like that without knowing if the user of this technique does actully have some kind of blodline limit we can't do anything like that just by speculating.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 01:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) the technique clearly has to do with the guys eye, and thus it is a dokutsu. (talk) 01:33, August 14, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan User Who is the user that performed the jutsu on Lee?--Black Ronin8 (talk) 01:54, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It was an unnamed misc. character. (talk) 01:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Oh. Awww, he looked cool. I wish he was a named character :(--Black Ronin8 (talk) 02:33, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Article Should there be an article for this character since we have almost zero info on him. Munchvtec (talk) 13:56, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Do you mean the wiki has no info on him, or that there is no info to have? ''~SnapperT '' 21:34, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Delete this and crush it, burn it, not even a dust should remain. It creeps me out.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::we have info from this justu for an abilities section. we have what he did for a arc section/background section and we have an appearance for an appearance section. Munchvtec (talk) 14:22, January 5, 2015 (UTC) If there's plenty of information about him, i don't see any harm done if we make an article. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 14:58, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :i agree we should make an article about this its only right if we did so--Dracoblaze58 (talk) 14:34, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::So could this be made or not? If this guy gets a page then i see no reason why that courier ninja guy can't have one either. Munchvtec (talk) 14:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::So a few users agreed with this except elveo lel. but i think it should be made. Munchvtec (talk) 14:15, March 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::The person is not named, they appear for about 2 seconds, they don't say anything, they appear in a flashback.... there would be nothing whatsoever to write about this person, so I strongly oppose any page being made for the character who cast this technique. --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 14:24, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::Agreed. Norleon (talk) 16:54, March 5, 2015 (UTC) alright Munchvtec (talk) 17:25, March 5, 2015 (UTC)